


Human Nature

by Gaffsie



Series: Human Nature [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consent Issues, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Obedience, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sexism, Situational Humiliation, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex, alpha sweet pea, omega jughead, paternalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Jughead and Sweet Pea fight their instincts until they can't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [kinkmeme](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=706636#cmt706636) prompt. I've never written a/b/o, before, so it might be a little weird?

He always assumed that if he'd ever present, it would be as an Alpha, considering that both his parents are the most obviously Alpha-aligned couple in Riverdale, but then again, Jughead reflects bitterly, he's always been good at beating the odds.

He wishes he'd noticed earlier, before he aligned himself with the Serpents, before it was too late for him to step away from them; to step away from Sweet Pea. He wishes he hadn't assumed that the reason Sweet Pea made his pulse quicken was that he was annoyed that he was trying to out-Alpha him. 

Now he's trapped; every minute spent in Sweet Pea's company making it just a little harder for him to meet his eyes directly, to order him around when every cell in his body screams at him to bare his neck, to submit. 

He tries to stay away from the other boy, but it's like the world is conspiring to bring them together, his own dad the biggest culprit, pushing him to take more responsibility for the gang, to be a leader, to “show the other serpents who's in charge”, and the irony is killing him, because it's sure as hell not him.

He doesn't even know what the two of them are fighting about this time. They're like two Alphas, posturing and jockeying for position, but Jughead knows that only one of them can back it up. For him, it's a defense mechanism, and for every day it's getting harder to keep up. To lock his knees, raise his chin and snarl at Sweet Pea, fighting his body and the treacherous impulse to sink down on his knees in front of him.

Sweet Pea is always so angry at him, and it hurts, makes him want to curl up and cry, beg for forgiveness, because there's a part of him, growing stronger every day, that wants to be good for him, craves praise and soft touches, but he's still _him_ and he knows that would ruin everything, so when Sweet Pea pushes, he pushes back, with sharp words and rough hands, and that just makes Sweet Pea _angrier_ , and it's a vicious circle that Jughead doesn't know how to get out of.

Not without losing who he is along the way.

He doesn't want to be an omega. He didn't particularly want to be an Alpha either, all that aggression and need to dominate off-putting; an outdated remain of an evolutionary quirk, but at least they get some respect. Jughead is getting tired of always being lowest on the totem pole; being an omega only cements that, makes him that much less likely to be taken seriously. As if being the weirdo from the wrong side of the tracks wasn't bad enough.

So he _fights_ , and he's not sure if he's fighting Sweet Pea or his own biology, but he fights all the same.

They're in the student lounge, and that's good, that helps. Jughead makes it a point never to be alone around Sweet Pea.

They'd started arguing in an empty corner of the corridor, but Jughead steered them here, hoping that it would be easier to keep up his act, all those watching eyes making him just a little sharper, a little more _mean_ , and Sweet Pea is really getting in his face, crowding him, Jughead not budging, thrusting his finger in his face, ranting, spittle flying, chin raised and meeting his eyes defiantly, refusing to back down.

He can tell when he pushes Sweet Pea too far, his eyes going dark and dangerous, and if Jughead had any sense this is where he'd yield, but he can't, not now, not ever, so he doesn't, and Sweet Pea honest-to-god _growls_ at him and it's not like Jughead ever forgets that Sweet Pea's a lot bigger than he is, but he's still surprised when Sweet Pea grabs his shoulders and slams him up against the wall like he weighs nothing, and it hurts, of course it does, but that's not why his lip starts wobbling, why his eyes are welling up with tears.

Jughead has never hated himself more than he does in that moment, both parts of him screaming out in agony, one for making his Alpha so _mad_ , and one for being such a useless, weak little _bitch_ , because this is it, this is the point of no return.

He looks down, because he doesn't want Sweet Pea to see (doesn't want Sweet Pea to be angry at him any more), and Sweet Pea-

Sweet Pea clasps his hand around Jughead's neck, thumb resting just above his collarbone, and he shivers, the light touch making his skin tingle, and then he pushes down, and Jughead goes, sinking and sinking until he's kneeling for Sweet Pea, on the well-trod floor of the student lounge, in front of Reggie and Archie and Betty and Dilton and everyone else, and it's wrong and terrible and terrifying, but it feels _right_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Pea first notices that something is off the night of Jones' gauntlet.

Jones is doing surprisingly well for himself, taking punch after punch without complaint, and Sweet Pea clenches his fist, feeling the metal of his brass knuckles dig into his skin, savoring the anticipation.

Only, when Jones finally makes it past the other serpents, bloody and defiant in his tank top, dark hair curling over his face, Sweet Pea takes one look at him, and it feels _wrong_. Wrong for those plump lips to be bleeding, wrong for those almost delicate features to be marred with bruises, and wrong for Sweet Pea to just stand there _allowing_ people to hurt him.

He squashes the instinct to hold back, to _protect_ almost immediately, because it doesn't make any goddamn sense. He didn't hold back for Fangs, and he's his _brother_ in everything but blood, and he's sure as hell not gonna hold back for Jughead Jones, Northside pretty-boy, so he doesn't, delivering a blow so heavy it makes his hand tingle from it. Jones goes down like a sack of potatoes, but he doesn't give up, and when Sweet Pea gives him his hand, the sense of victory barely overshadows the instinct to apologize and soothe.

Those weird urges he gets around Jones persist, and they're getting stronger too. He sees that asshole Andrews clasp Jughead's shoulder in greeting, and Sweet Pea wants to punch him in his irritating smug face. The Mantle douche tries to start shit with them, and he _growls_ , getting between him and Jones before he's even aware of what he's doing. Toni gives him shit about it later, because of course she does, asking if he's trying to suck up to the boss, and Sweet Pea let's her think what she wants, because the alternative is telling her that his soul cries out at the thought of anyone laying a hand on Jughead, and that is just too humiliating to even contemplate.

In a serpent meeting, he vetoes one of Jughead's suggestions, and he gets right in his face, ranting at him like he doesn't care that Sweet Pea could _destroy_ him, and the urge he gets to force him down on his knees in front of everyone is almost overpowering, and he doesn't understand why.

He doesn't figure it out until he walks in on Jughead and Betty Cooper cuddling on the sofa in the student lounge. He's never given much thought to Jones' blonde little girlfriend before, but seeing her draped all over him like that, smugly letting her finger trace what looks like a hickey on his neck fills him with so many conflicting emotions that he can only stand there, staring at them.

He wants to kill her. That's the first thing. He's never felt as much loathing towards another person as he does in that moment, and she's just a harmless High School girl. A fucking _cheerleader_. It doesn't make any sense for his blood to boil at the sight of her.

The second thing he wants is to push Jones into the cushions, make him bare his neck to him, make him _beg_ , and he realizes how out of line that is. For once, Jughead isn't doing anything to antagonize him, so Sweet Pea can't even pretend it's about male posturing.

The third thing he wants is to cover that hickey with one of his own, suck at the skin until it's purple and blotchy and everyone will know that Jughead Jones belongs to _him_ , and that's weirding him out the most, because even if he could explain everything else away with him suddenly having the hots for Jughead, he's never acted that way around any of his partners in the past.

People might make certain assumptions about Sweet Pea based on the way he looks, but he's never been that guy; has never been possessive and domineering. His last girlfriend said he was the sweetest guy she'd ever been with, for fuck's sake, and here he is fantasizing about pushing Jughead Jones around, mark him up, make him _submit_ to him.

Jughead and Betty finally notice him staring at them like a creep, and Jughead tenses up, practically pushing Betty off his lap. She frowns at him, looking about as confused as Sweet Pea feels. Jughead stands up, straight-backed and with his chin raised, and Sweet Pea _flees_ , because if he sticks around he'll do something he regrets.

It does get him thinking though, and with a sinking feeling in his gut, he finally figures out why he can't seem to act normally around Jughead Jones. It explains why Jughead's been so tetchy lately too. He's smart; so he's no doubt already figured out what is happening to him, and he's stubborn, so he's trying to put off the inevitable, not that Sweet Pea can blame him.

He'd honestly hoped he'd never find the person to make him go full Alpha, not liking the idea of being a slave to his biology like that, but at least he's not an omega. It's not the 19th century any more, but omegas are still barred from certain fields of work, and even if they're no longer under their Alpha's official guardianship, they are still expected to defer to them. It's a shitty lot in life, and Sweet Pea is glad it's not his.

Doesn't make it any easier to fight his instincts though.

Now that he _knows_ , it should be easier for him to avoid situations where his instincts override his common sense, but Jughead is not helping matters with the way he's openly challenging him, trying to stare him down, raising his voice at him, always so combative, and it's getting harder and harder for him to keep his cool, when all he really wants is to finally show him his place; kneeling at Sweet Pea's side where he belongs.

It all comes to a head at school one day. He and Jughead are fighting about something, which has become their default state of being lately, and Jughead crowds him, waving a finger in his face, spittle flying as he rants at him, and that is it, Game the fuck Over, because he is _done_ with this.

He growls, and he can tell by Jughead's widening eyes that he knows he's finally pushed him too far. He grabs Jughead by his shoulders and forcefully pushes him back against the wall, so rough that it makes him lose his breath for a second.

Jughead ducks his head, but not before Sweet Pea catches a glimpse of a trembling lower lip and green eyes wet with tears, and it softens him, seeing his omega in distress like that. He was wholly prepared to rough him up a little, shake some sense into his thick head, but now it's like all the noise in his head has quited down, the anger swept away. Jughead is finally still, quiet, and when Sweet Pea puts his hand over his collarbone, his lips part on a gasp.

He pushes, almost expecting Jughead to fight it, but he doesn't; just sinks down on his knees in front of him, gaze still stubbornly locked on the floor, and it would be perfect if it wasn't for that, so he puts two fingers on Jughead's chin, and tilts his head up.

Jughead's eyes dart to the side, and he looks so wretched that Sweet Pea has to smile.

“Look at me,” he says, gentle now, and Jughead obeys, worried eyes meeting his.

Sweet Pea combs his fingers through his hair, scritches his scalp like he's a cat, and Jughead _shivers_ , eyes closing in bliss.

He looks so perfect like this, finally stripped of all his attitude; just a pretty little omega kneeling for his Alpha, happily accepting his touch.

They're not alone, but Sweet Pea doesn't mind. Almost _revels_ in it, having his claim witnessed by so many. If they want to stick around, they can; as long as they don't touch what's his.

 


	3. Chapter 3

There's a commotion behind him, urgent voices and shuffling of feet, but Sweet Pea doesn't give a shit, not with his omega gazing up at him in surrender, soft and submissive and _his_. 

He vaguely registers the slam of a door being closed, the click of a lock, and he realizes him and Jughead have been left alone. 

The student lounge is not ideal for a claiming, but it will have to do. At least there's a lock on the door, and soft – albeit doubtfully clean – couches he can bend Jughead over. There will be ample opportunity to take their time later, when they're at home. 

Idly, he wonders how FP will take the news that his son is a claimed omega. Disappointed, perhaps? Or will it be a relief, knowing that Jughead will no longer able to act like Serpent King, giving him one less way to put himself in danger? Either way, Jughead's safety will be Sweet Pea's responsibility now, and he knows he'll do hell of a better job than his old man ever did.

He still has his hand on Jughead's head, and now he uses it to push his ever-present beanie off, making his stupid fluffy Disney prince hair spring free, and looking at him now it's hard to believe anyone ever thought he was alpha-aligned. 

The main impression is one of softness – soft hair, falling in a careless wave over his forehead, soft look in those light-colored eyes, soft cheeks that are growing pink under Sweet Pea's regard, and soft looking lips that part obediently when Sweet Pea brings his thumb to them.

He pushes down on Jughead's plush lower lip, and then in, and Jughead looks adorable unsure, but he still sucks carefully at his thumb, tentatively licking around it, making it wet, and Sweet Pea can feel himself smiling at the sight.

“Gonna suck my dick that good?” Sweet Pea asks him, trying to keep his voice gruff and appropriately Alpha, and Jughead nods, letting Sweet Pea's thumb slip out from his mouth. 

Sweet Pea can't resist dragging his thumb over Jughead's cheek, leaving a drying trail of saliva in its wake, loving the way his omega shivers under his touch. Another Alpha thing, he figures, this need he has to mark his omega in any way he can. 

Jughead's hands are resting on his knees, and Sweet Pea likes them like that. Not demanding or getting in the way, or pointing aggressively; such a change from how he's used to seeing them.

“Don't move your hands,” he tells him, and he can practically see the confusion in Jughead's pretty sea-green eyes, but he's too affected by his hormones to question his Alpha. Also a nice little change.

He tugs at Jughead's hair once, liking the way those soft strands feel between his fingers, the way Jughead's eyes go heavy-lidded and dark at that small action. 

Sweet Pea is quick to thumb open his button-fly jeans and work his half-hard dick out of his boxer briefs. Jughead watches his dick spring out with an expression that's half scared and half rapturous, and, yeah, Sweet Pea's big, but he's not that big. But he gets it, Jughead's only action so far has been with his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend now, and that's a satisfying thought), so a large dick this close to his face has to be a little intimidating.

Probably a good thing that the knot will develop later, a second puberty jump-started by the mating bite. His omega wouldn't be able to handle it at this point. 

The physical changes will take a couple of months to go through in whole. From what he remembers of health class, it will bring with them a heightened sense of smell, increased aggression and sex drive, and all the other bullshit that makes Alphas such an evolutionary throwback. 

Jughead will go through his own changes, and Sweet Pea can appreciate that it's got to suck having your insides rearranged, but his inner Alpha still feels a strong sense of primal satisfaction at the thought of his omega primed and ready to take his knot and carry his children.

But for now it's just him and Jughead, and their completely ordinary beta junk. 

He jerks himself to full hardness, watching the way Jughead can't seem to look away from his dick, just inches from his face. His mouth has fallen open a little, flashes of white teeth showing, and Sweet Pea can't fucking wait to push in and _claim_.

But first he drags his dick across Jughead's cheek, painting him with his precum, and then over his lips, a sense of satisfaction deep in his soul at the sight. He grabs Jughead's face with one hand, thumb rubbing comforting circles under his ear, and with the other, he slowly steers his dick between his lips, pushing in inch by inch. Jughead obediently opens his mouth wider, still looking a little apprehensive, but trying so hard to be good for his Alpha.

He keeps pushing until Jughead makes a gagging noise around his length, and then he pulls out a little.

“Suck it,” he grits out, “like a good little omega,” and Jughead obeys, a determined glint in his eyes as he let's Sweet Pea feed him his dick, slurping messily around it as he sucks. Deeper this time too, and Sweet Pea keeps up a constant commentary as he carefully fucks his face, telling him how good he's being, how hot he looks like this, how _proud_ he makes Sweet Pea, and Jughead just... soaks it all up, like he's starved for it. 

Sweet Pea releases his grip on his cock and grabs Jughead's head with both hands instead, fucking his face for real now, still careful about it, but using Jughead's mouth like he owns it. Which he does now, in a way, being his Alpha and all.

Jughead takes to it well, drooling helplessly around the thick cock stretching his mouth, making these little sub-vocal moans every time Sweet Pea pulls out too far that are really doing it for him, and in what feels like no time at all Sweet Pea can feel his orgasm approaching.

“I'm gonna come, and you're gonna swallow every drop,” he grunts, certain that he'll be obeyed. 

He pushes in as deep as he can, ignoring the way Jughead's choking, throat working desperately around Sweet Pea's dick, and when he starts to come, he pulls out so his dick is lying on Jughead's tongue, wanting him to taste it before he swallows.

He comes, with a low and heartfelt groan, and Jughead doesn't disappoint, his eyes widening almost comically when Sweet Pea's come floods his mouth, swallowing convulsively, wanting to obey, to be good. He keeps sucking and licking even after Sweet Pea's started to go soft in his mouth, determined to get every single drop of what Sweet Pea's given him.

Sweet Pea releases his grip on Jughead's head, let's his softening dick fall from his mouth. 

He tucks it back inside his underwear, not bothering to do up his fly just yet.

Glancing down, he can tell that Jughead is hard in his pants. Feeling a little evil, he brings a booted foot to his lap, rubbing lightly at his crotch with his toe.

Jughead makes a high-pitched whining sound, turned on and embarrassed in equal measures, and Sweet Pea smirks, taking in his red face and the way his fingers are grabbing desperately at his thighs, the instinct to cover himself up overpowered by the instinct to obey his Alpha.

“I want you to come in your pants for me,” he says, rubbing his toe carefully over Jughead's erection, and Jughead shakes his head, well-fucked mouth open on a silent denial, eyes wide and terrified.

Sweet Pea smiles down at him, clasping his face in his hands again, caressing one of his moles with his thumb, noting the way Jughead instantly relaxes at his touch.

“Come for me,” he says again, his toe rubbing insistently, making Jughead gasp and arch his back a little, so close even if he's fighting it, “come for me and make everyone see what a good little omega you are-,” and he presses down a little with his toe, not enough to hurt, but enough to show he's serious, and Jughead whimpers, defeated, but not ready to give up the fight.

“You are so good for me,” Sweet Pea tells him, voice gentle even if his actions aren't, “my good little omega, and I'm gonna take care of you, I promise, make you feel so good-,” and Jughead finally gives in, head thrown back and gasping as he comes, because Sweet Pea told him to, because he _is_ a good little omega.

When Sweet Pea removes his foot from his groin, he can see that there's a wet spot. He's suddenly very glad that Jughead wore his khaki colored pants today, because the spot will be so much more visible than it would be on dark denim.

He's panting like he just ran a marathon, gazing up at Sweet Pea with suspiciously bright eyes, and his red cheeks feel hot in Sweet Pea's hands. Embarrassed and ruined, because that's what Sweet Pea wanted from him. 

“You are so good for me,” Sweet Pea tells him, meaning it, and Jughead shakes his head a little like he doesn't believe it at all, and it makes Sweet Pea mad, that his omega doesn't think he's good enough.

“Hey,” he says, a little roughly, “who am I?”

“You're my Alpha,” Jughead says, and it's the first time he's used the word but it falls almost naturally from his lips.

“And what are you?”

“I'm your omega,” he mumbles, eyes downcast now.

“That's right,” Sweet Pea says, liking the way that sounds coming from him. “And who calls the shots here?”

“You do,” he sighs, and there's some bitterness there, but also acceptance. For now, that's enough. 

“That's right,” Sweet Pea tells him. “And that means that if I tell you that you're good-,” and here Jughead scoffs, “or pretty-,” Jughead rolls his eyes at that, “you just have to accept that.”

“So, I ask you again; what are you?”

And this time Jughead meets his gaze, face still flushed from embarrassment, but with a stubborn set to his chin. 

“I'm your good little omega,” he recites, sounding a little sarcastic about it, and then he gets a teasing glint in his eyes and he adds, “and I'm pretty,” and maybe that's not completely out of the omega play-book, but it's very Jughead, and that's somehow even better.

Sweet Pea snorts, amused despite himself. 

He grabs Jughead's arm and pulls him up until he's standing, so close that Jughead still has to tilt his face up to look him in the eyes. The light-hearted mood evaporates as quickly as it appeared, the air between them growing thick with tension. 

Sweet Pea brings his hand up to Jughead's face, tilting his head back, baring his neck to him. Jughead licks his lip, nervous but accepting, and when Sweet Pea leans in to _bite_ , Jughead grabs his head, practically pushing him closer.

Sweet Pea's always wondered how Alphas know where to bite, but it turns out to be easy, like there's a spot on Jughead's neck that's calling out to him. He sinks his teeth into it, not breaking the skin, but coming close to it, and Jughead curses, a quiet and drawn-out “fuck,” that almost sounds a little wondering.

He licks at the bite-mark in apology, soothing it with his tongue, and Jughead's hands fall to his shoulders. 

When Sweet Pea straightens up again, Jughead is looking at him with dilated eyes. He squares his chin, and then he's leaning in, ready to leave his own mark. Sweet Pea tilts his head back for him, and then Jughead is sucking at the skin just below his serpent tattoo. 

Sweet Pea's just about to tell him that he's supposed to _bite_ , not just leave a hickey, when Jughead does just that, sharp teeth worrying at the skin, and it hurts, like it hurt when Fangs bit his arm back in 2nd grade, but it also feels amazing, like he's getting his dick sucked at the same time Jughead's biting his neck.

He growls, almost startling himself with how animalistic it sounds, and Jughead leans back, but not before leaving a soft kiss on his neck.

Sweet Pea's skin feels hot where Jughead's touched him, like he's left a brand on him, and he's so hard that he could pound nails, like he didn't get his dick sucked just a few minutes ago.

Jughead looks equally as affected, eyes dark and face flushed, hard dick tenting his pants again, and suddenly Sweet Pea wants to taste him.

Wrestling Jughead down on the nearest grubby sofa takes no time at all, Jughead eagerly following his lead, letting Sweet Pea pull off his shoes, his pants and peel off his sticky boxers.

There's some drying jizz on his dick, uncomfortably cold and sticky, and it's a bit disgusting, but Sweet Pea still licks it off; doesn't even hesitate, and soon all he can taste is clean skin. Jughead's dick fits perfectly in his mouth, and he'd be happy to get him off this way, but Jughead tugs at his hair, breathlessly telling him, “I want you to fuck me,” and hey, that's what Sweet Pea wants as well.

It's really not ideal for a first time, but Jughead won't produce his own slick yet for at least a couple of months, and there's nothing in the lounge they can use, so Sweet Pea sticks his fingers in his mouth and tries to work up as much as saliva as he can, coating them with it.

He's careful, fingering Jughead open. He's so tight, and Sweet Pea doesn't want to hurt him, but Jughead throws his head back, sinking down into the cushions, moaning when Sweet Pea brushes against his prostate. Sweet Pea spits, and spits again, something gross-but-hot about those globs of saliva gliding down his perineum and to that tight little hole, and at least Jughead is relaxed, so he eventually manages to work a second finger in. 

He pulls down his own pants to his thighs, and Jughead sits up, sucks Sweet Pea's dick into his mouth without even being told to, rolling his tongue around it and making it wet.

He releases it with a 'pop', grinning teasingly up at Sweet Pea with spit-slick lips, and leaning back against the armrest, a spoiled little omega prince on his throne, and Sweet Pea wants to wipe that smirk off his face so bad.

“Whoa,” Jughead exclaims, startled, as Sweet Pea drags him by the ankles until he's in a better position, ass resting on the armrest, legs over Sweet Pea's shoulders, and he's not smirking anymore, but he still looks hot for it.

Sweet Pea is still careful pushing in. He's got a big dick, and he's popping Jughead's cherry using only spit for lube. It's not really the best time to be rough. Next time, he promises himself, there will be lube, and he'll be able to give it to him as hard as he wants.

Not that this isn't spectacular, Jughead pliant underneath him, Sweet Pea conquering his tight little hole inch by glorious inch. 

Finally, his balls slap against Jughead's ass, and he stays still for a second, enjoying how tight and hot Jughead is around his dick.

“Put your Alpha cock to good use and fuck me already,” Jughead grumbles, and Sweet Pea bares his teeth at him, slaps his ass so hard that he squeals. 

“What was that,” he asks, a little meanly.

“Please,” Jughead says, sounding sweetly needy, and Sweet Pea can't resist that tone, so he gives him what they both want, and fucks him.

He gives it to him smooth and easy, and Jughead takes to it like the omega he is, moaning brokenly every time Sweet Pea hits his prostate, an arm thrown over his face as he sobs with how good it is, all those smart remarks and sarcastic asides fucked right out of him.

“Gonna come on my dick or not at all,” Sweet Pea tells him, and Jughead gasps out a breathy little 'yes', back arching like he's halfway there, just from Sweet Pea telling him to.

Sweet Pea fucks into him so hard that he's pushed further up the couch, bending him so far that his dick brushes against Sweet Pea's stomach every time he pushes into him.

“C'mon, baby”, Sweet Pea croons, “be good for your Alpha,” and Jughead makes a broken sound and comes, spurting all over his own t-shirt, clenching down on Sweet Pea's cock so hard that it drags Sweet Pea's own orgasm out of him, milking him dry.

Sweet Pea pulls out as carefully as he can, but Jughead still flinches a little. Some of Sweet Pea's come dribbles out of him, and Sweet Pea can actually feel his cock give a valiant twitch at the sight of that reddened hole splattered with white globs of spunk.

He presses an apologetic kiss to a knobby knee, and then he carefully pushes Jughead's legs off his shoulders.

Jughead's face is still hidden behind his arm; all he can see of him the tip of his nose and his panting mouth. He pushes the arm down, revealing teary eyes, looking more blue than green now. 

Jughead smiles weakly at him, eye-lashes clumped together with tears, looking very young and very fragile all of a sudden, and Sweet Pea feels a little like his heart just got pierced by one of Cheryl's arrows.

“Thank you,” Jughead says, and the feeling intensifies, mixing with guilt, for making him cry, and pride, for giving his omega what he needed.

Sweet Pea gathers him up in his arms, and they have to look ridiculous, two pant-less teenage boys cuddling on a couch. He presses a kiss to Jughead's cheek, and then his mouth, Jughead smiling against his lips, happy and well-fucked and _his_.

Sweet Pea spares a thought for the surveillance camera in the corner of the room, but he doesn't really care. Let them watch if they want. He's claimed his omega now, and that's all that matters.


End file.
